Someone Who Cares
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Kuroko notices there's something wrong with his former captain, and doesn't hesitate to find out what it is. [Slight AkaKuro] {WARNING: Kuroko no Basuke: Extra Game SPOILERS}


Team Vorpal Swords strode down the street confidently after their successful match against the infamous Team Jabberwock. Of course, Kuroko, being his usual quiet and unnoticeable self, was walking around like he normally would while the others held their heads high.

"You all are starting to act like Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hey come on! We beat one of our strongest opponents yet! Don't tell me you're not happy about that!" Kagami exclaimed, throwing an arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko managed a small smile, "Yes, I am Kagami-kun, I just do not want to flaunt it around like everyone else is doing."

"Just loosen up a little Kuroko," Hyūga said, lightly thwacking his kōhai in the head. "I mean I didn't even get to play, but that was a damn good game wouldn't you say Takao?"

The ravenette nodded, "Though I really did think you were about to punch that Silver dude when he broke Murasakibara's arm."

The others nodded in agreement and shivered a bit at the remembrance of it. An angry Kuroko was a demon to mess with, even more so than Akashi.

"Yeah, the only other time I've seen you angry was the match against Kirisaki Daīchi and that Hanamiya freak." Kagami commented, scratching his head.

"Riko-san and her dad took him to the hospital right?" Takao asked changing the subject a bit. He was unsure since he hadn't seen Seirin's coach, her father or the purple giant anywhere as of late.

Wakamatsu nodded, "Yeah, I saw them leaving for the train station after the game."

"Well that's good. The sooner his arm is fixed the better, nanodayo." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

Kuroko glances up at where their captain had been walking ahead of them, not saying anything for quite some time now, "Akashi-kun?"

The others all stopped their chatter when Akashi flinched slightly, unnoticed by the others except for Kuroko (thanks to his great observation skills), "Oh, Tetsuya, what is it?"

"You haven't said anything for a while now, Akashi-kun. Is everything alright?" Kuroko asked, his face still blank but there was worry evident in his eyes.

Akashi put on a small smile that Kuroko could clearly tell was forced, "Hai, Tetsuya. I'm fine. Do not worry about me." and he turned forwards, silence enveloping them once again.

Kuroko frowned.

* * *

Kuroko knew his former captain wasn't the type to celebrate all that much, so when he and the others parted ways he chose to follow the redhead to his house.

Akashi could sense the other, "What is it, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stopped just a few feet behind the other, "Please do not keep things from us Akashi-kun. I can tell something is bothering you."

Another forced smile, "As I said before, there is nothing wrong with me. I am perfectly fine."

Kuroko walked up and grabbed the other's wrist, startling the emperor, "Akashi-kun…" he warned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

The other released a heavy sigh and turned away from the bluenette, bringing out his keys and unlocking the door to his house. Kuroko took this as a sign to follow the other inside, slipping off his shoes as Akashi closed the door behind him, doing the same. The phantom sixth man sat on the couch, watching the other go into the kitchen and coming back out with a plate of tea and some snacks adoring the plater.

Kuroko gratefully took a sip, knowing Akashi was stalling for time but decided not to say anything. He could see the other looking a bit tense as he sipped his own tea, not making eye contact with Kuroko.

With a final sigh he places his cup down, drawing the bluenette's attention to him, "To be completely honest, Tetsuya, even myself does not know what is wrong with me."

Kuroko also placed his cup down, staring at the other, "Can you please elaborate, Akashi-kun?"

Another sigh, "I feel fine on the outside, but on the inside I feel…." he paused, trying to look for the right word. "..empty, I suppose would suffice."

The other slowly registered what he meant, "..maybe it is because you're used to having another person inside you, Akashi-kun. After all you spent most of your life with another being inside your head. It could be that you feel...lonely, I suppose." he said, trying to sum it up in as few words as possible.

The red emperor stared at him before sighing, closing his eyes, "I..suppose you're right, Tetsuya. But the question is will this feeling ever go away? It feels like it's stuck permanently inside me."

Kuroko picked up a cracker, nibbling on it before answering, "Maybe.." he trailed off, looking to the side before back at Akashi. "..maybe all you need is someone else by your side. Someone who you can trust deeply and knows will care for you."

"Like...a partner?" Akashi inquired, skeptical of the claim.

Kuroko nodded, sipping his tea as pink started to form on his face.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, "I suppose I could consider it, but who would even want to become a partner with me?"

"Actually, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko started, making the other look at him as he placed his cup down. "I would…" he gulped silently, the red on his face becoming darker. "Be willing...to become your partner…."

Akashi blinked, before smiling slowly, walking over to Kuroko and leaned down, leaving a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I'd like that."

Kuroko smiled.

* * *

 ***bangs head on desk* HOW DID THIS TURN OUT SO DARK?!**

 **Sorry for those of you expecting more fluff, but for some reason whenever I try to write something Akashi-centric (that usually doesn't involve AkaKuro) it turns out really angsty, This was** _ **supposed**_ **to be a fluffy AkaKuro fic (mind you, this was actually supposed to turn out to be a Possessive!Kuroko fic, but it didn't quite make it, as you can see) but got turned into this instead. Won't say I'm not proud of it, though.**

 **Also, give a huge shout out to a fellow writer friend of mines, Joy Goldenpine! She writes AMAZING stories as is in the process of writing her first yaoi fic, so go check her out and support her!~**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
